


but it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming into microphones for attention because we're just so bored

by 250_Fandoms_I_Love



Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Idiots in Love, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, They/Them Pronouns for Party Poison (Danger Days), and fall out boy references because I can't stop myself, way too poetic and vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love
Summary: This is not just another loud scream into the microphone, or the squeal of a guitar's strings, it's not even the bright flash of fireworks and the acid neon lights. They love him.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019095
Kudos: 2





	but it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming into microphones for attention because we're just so bored

Party watches Ghoul trash around the stage arch his back and bend over his guitar, and they think he's beautiful, perfect and the moment he sinks to his knees, mouth falling open, lips and tongue curling over the whispered words of the song, they know that they love him more than anything in the world, more than the stars and the music, they know they'd give him the universe and they'd give up the universe for more time with him, they love him with all they got and not just because it's another way to stick it to BL/ind with their voices and lives.

This is not just another loud scream into the microphone, or the squeal of a guitar's strings, it's not even the bright flash of fireworks and the acid neon lights.

They want to let him know but words are not enough, nothing will ever be enough so once off stage they love him the only way they know how to. Pull him aside and push him against a wall and worship him until he's trembling under their hands, get on their knees and confess their love into the tender skin of his thighs until Ghoul can't even breath anymore.

After Ghoul comes down from his high it's clear to Party that they managed to keep their confession quiet enough because nothing has changed in the way he looks at them and their heart sinks down and they can breath again, disappointed and relieved at the same time.

When Ghoul takes a step forward, makes a move to get close to them Party shies away and curls in on themselves and his face falls but he makes quick work of not letting them notice and Party misses the brief flash hurtangerpain in his eyes.

Ghoul turns away, leaves them behind as he always does and Party leans back against a wall and watches him go.

**Author's Note:**

> um hiii :D  
> I can't resist fall out boy references and angst  
> kudos and comments are always welcome :D


End file.
